lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Insanity results
This is a list of results from every edition of LPW Insanity LIVE (formerly PWA Schizophrenia). Results Season 1 Unavailiable Season 2 Schizophrenia LIVE from London *"Sick" Nick defeated Philip Van Phillie *Warren Michael Darke defeated The Norwegian Beast *The Rabbi defeated Hungry Wolf *Red Dragon defeated The Mask *SoL and Satisfaction defeated Stanman and StarCrunch *Bloodrose defeated Wevv Mang, Positively Reaper, Mass Chaos, Phantom Lord, Poofy, White Falcon and Blazing Phoenix to to win the PWA Television Championship Schizophrenia LIVE from Amsterdam *Valleyboy defeated Poofy *White Falcon defeated Shorty *Wild Cards (Wevv Mang and Red Dragon) defeated Blood & Chaos (Bloodrose and Mass Chaos) *Stanman defeated Warren Michael Darke *"Sick" Nick and The Rabbi defeated Phantom Lord in a 2-on-1 Handicap Boiler Room Brawl *Positively Reaper defeated 2TX and Snapple in a Number One Contender match for the PWA United States Championship Annihilation :Main article: Annihilation (2004) Schizophrenia LIVE from New York *Valleyboy defeated Red Dragon *White Falcon and Norwegian Beast defeated Shorty and Sick Fixx, and Phillip Van Phillie and The Mask *The D defeated Warren Michael Darke *2TX defeated Woo Warrior *Positively Reaper defeated The Rabbi *Wevv Mang defeated Mass Chaos in a PWA Television Championship match Schizophrenia LIVE from Philadelphia *Stanman defeated Poofy *Blood & Chaos (Bloodrose and Mass Chaos) defeated Sick Fixx and Shorty *Red Dragon defeated Poofy *White Falcon defeated Phillip Van Phillie and Norwegian Beast *Wevv Mang defeated "Sick" Nick in a PWA Television Championship match *SoL and Phantom Lord defeated Positively Reaper and The D Schizophrenia LIVE from College Park *StarCrunch defeated Stanman *Phantom Lord defeated Norwegian Beast *Sick Fixx defeated White Falcon *Valleyboy defeated SoL *Positively Reaper defeated Pen in a PWA United States Championship match *Blood & Chaos (Bloodrose and Mass Chaos) defeated The Rabbi and "Sick" Nick in a PWA United States Tag Team Championship match Schizophrenia LIVE from Memphis *White Falcon and Pen defeated Sick Fixx and Philip Van Phillie *The Rabbi defeated Mass Chaos *"Sick" Nick defeated Red Dragon *Wevv Mang defeated Bloodrose *Stanman, Poofy and Sasha defeated 2TX, Valleyboy and Star Crunch *The D. defeated Phantom Lord Revelations :Main article: PWA Revelations (2005) Schizophrenia LIVE from Antonio *White Falcon defeated The Rabbi in a PWA Television Championship match *Blood & Chaos (Bloodrose and Mass Chaos) defeated Sick Fixx and Norwegian Beast *Phillip Van Phillie defeated The Chosen One *"Sick" Nick defeated Wevv Mang and Red Dragon *Phantom Lord defeated Positively Reaper *SoL defeated Valleyboy Schizophrenia LIVE from Albuquerque *White Falcon defeated Ash Bomb *Stanman defeated Bobino *The Illuminati (D. Hammond Samuels and SoL) defeated Unleashed Anarchy (Norwegian Beast snd Sick Fixx) *Bloodrose defeated Valleyboy *Pen defeated 2TX *Wild Cards (Wevv Mang and Red Dragon defeated "Sick" Nick and The Rabbi in a PWA United States Tag Team Championship match Schizophrenia LIVE from Phoenix *La rEvolution (Adeaton and Pen) defeated C.H.A.O.S. (Bobino and Majin) *D. Hammond Samuels defeated Valleyboy *Stanman defeated Positively Reaper *Primetime Players (Spectre and Joey Hollywood) defeated Unleashed Anarchy (Norwegian Beast and Sick Fixx) *"Sick" Nick defeated Phantom Lord *White Falcon defeated Bloodrose Schizos Wild (2005) *Bloodrose defeated White Falcon *Mass Chaos defeated Positively Reaper *Primetime Players (Joey Hollywood and [[Spectre) defeated la rEvolution (Adeaton and Pen), C.H.A.O.S. (Bobino and Majin) and Wild Anarchy (Red Dragon and Sick Fixx) *The Rabbi defeated Wevv Mang *Phantom Lord defeated "Sick" Nick *2TX and Valleyboy defeated The Illuminati (SoL and D. Hammond Samuels) Altered Reality II :Main article: Altered Reality II Season 4 Schizophrenia LIVE from Denver, Colorado *Soul Reaper defeated Mass Chaos *Spectre defeated Majinand Adeaton *Sick Fixx defeated Red Dragon *Pen defeated Joey Hollywood and Bobino *The Illuminati (Phantom Lord, SoL and D. Hammond Samuels) defeated "Sick" Nick *2TX defeated Valleyboy Schizophrenia LIVE from Salt Lake City, Utah *C.H.A.O.S. (Bobino and Majin) def. Unleashed Anarchy (Norwegian Beast and Sick Fixx) *Stanman defeated Que *La rEvolution defeated Primetime Players *Bloodrose defeated White Falcon]] *Rabbi defeated D. Hammond Samuels *The Illuminati (SoL and Phantom Lord) defeated Wild Cards in a PWA United States Tag Team Championship match See also *List of LPW Insanity pay-per-view events External links Insanity results